


The man in the coat

by xenamoi



Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, There's not enough RokuVen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenamoi/pseuds/xenamoi
Summary: Lea was surprised to see Roxas come home that early. Wasn't he supposed to spend time with Ven? What happened?Day 3 of the Roxas and Ventus week! Prompt chosen: Coat
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The man in the coat

Lea was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come home at this hour, so he had a quick glance to see who - it was just Roxas.

“Hey Roxas! Back so soon? Weren’t you supposed to spend a few days alone with your boyfriend?”

“Hi Lea! Yeah, but he had to leave for a few hours to do something, so I figured I might as well wait for him in a place where there’s people.”

“He actually left you alone for a moment? Seeing how mushy you’re acting together, I didn’t think it was possible to separate you at all when you have an opportunity to be with each other.”

“Hey, quit it,” answered Roxas while elbowing his friend, which led to them both laughing.

“Alright, alright, to get back to the point, make yourself home in the meantime!”

Roxas sat down in one of the available chairs and made himself comfortable, before realizing what Lea had just said.

“Wow, thank you for welcoming me into my own home,” he teased.

“Really? It’s your home? You’re spending much less time in it nowadays, coulda sworn you had moved out. Look, you even took a few seconds before reacting. Oh and also, huh, I guess I should have asked this earlier but: why are you in your coat?”

“Oh, huh, well, Ven wanted me to show it to him, so I put it on for the day.”

Lea looked at Roxas in an amused way. “Don’t think I didn’t notice,” he said.

“Huh?” Roxas looked shocked.

“I’ve seen you hesitating before answering. _My_ guess is that you wore it on purpose to try to look cool, right?”

The blond looked bewildered for a moment, before answering “Yeah, you got me.”

“What?” answered a surprised Lea. “Are you alright, Roxas?”

“Y-yes? Why are you asking?”

“You’re acting weird. Not even teasing me back on this?”

Lea’s voice and expression then became more serious. “Did you get into a fight with Ven?”

“What? No, no, of course not, what’d make you think that?” answered a Roxas who was clearly panicking a little.

“Told you, you’re acting weird, you have something on your mind. And I’m not totally buying the ‘Ven left you alone for a few hours’ excuse. You know you can tell me anything, right? That’s what best friends are for.”

“But _I didn’t get into a fight with Ven,_ Lea!”

“Then what? There’s clearly something very wrong about all of this, and you can’t hide it from me. Come on, I’m serious here.”

“Well… I _guess_ I’m acting weird, and that there’s a reason for that. Once again, you got me here.”

“You really thought I’d not know my best friend well enough to notice when he’s not doing well?”

“Well,” stated a familiar voice coming from just behind Lea, “you clearly don’t know him well enough to notice if he’s there at all.”

The teen in the coat then bursted into laughter, soon followed by the voice. Lea suddenly turned around to see its origin, and noticed… Roxas?

“Wait wait wait,” he hastily said.

He turned around again to see the one sat in front of him. “ _Ven?_ ”

“I told Rox ‘I betcha if I wear this coat, Lea won’t be able to tell us apart,’ so we decided to try it out!”

“Come on Lea,” pursued Roxas, who now came and sat in a chair near Ven, “I could have been replaced by a creature taking my appearance, and you’d just roll with it. That wasn’t a good impersonation at all!”

“Hey! I panicked!” defended Ven. “I was in the flow at first, but when he said ‘don’t think I didn’t notice’, I thought he had realized it was me and then I just kept making mistakes.”

“I thought he noticed too!” replied Roxas, grinning. “But nope, blissfully unaware.”

“Yeah yeah, laugh it out!” answered a frustrated-but-amused Lea. “How am I even supposed to tell you two apart?”

“Aqua does it fine,” remarked Ven.

“Yeah well, spoilers, I’m not Aqua. I really thought my best friend was having a bad day and you really had me there Ven.”

“Well,” said Roxas, “I guess the good news there is that your best friend is actually having an excellent day, right?”

“I guess so,” mumbled Lea. “In any case! You may have made a fool of myself _this time_ , but next time, I’ll tell you two apart! Now go back to your disgustingly sweet things and leave a poor man alone.”

“Alright, alright,” answered a smirking Roxas. “We’re leaving.”

And the blond teens left.

*********

Back in Ven’s room at the Land of Departure, the two of them immediately giggled like little kids. Ven was lying down on his bed, while Roxas was sitting on a nearby chair.

“You were totally right Ven,” said Roxas. “I mean, I knew he’d not be able to tell us apart if you did a good impersonation, but then you started totally messing up… and he still didn’t see anything!”

“At any moment I thought ‘that’s it that’s the moment I’m busted’ but no, he kept rolling with it. Honestly the hardest thing at that point was still looking serious and not bursting into laughter.”

“Right?? I was hidden behind the couch, and not saying anything was the _hardest_. But it paid off in the end, don’t think I laughed that much in a while.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They paused, and took a good look at each other.

Roxas thought that, despite the fact they only got together a few weeks ago, he just couldn’t imagine anything else now. How lucky he was that Ven felt the same way he did. How lucky he was to see all that joy painted on his face -

“Hey, Rox?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you come here?” he said, while tapping the free space next to him on the bed.

So Roxas got up, and lied down next to Ven.

“I thought of another use for the coat”, pursued Ventus.

“Oh?”

Ven unzipped the coat, then wrapped it around both of them, embracing Roxas with the arm he used to get the coat around him.

“This. How do you like it?”

Roxas wrapped both of his arms around Ven and got the other as close as possible to him.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered.

And both of them stayed this way for a while, basking in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read this! I hope you enjoyed this short story. Did you recognize all the gameplay elements that inspired the fight?  
> If you would like updates on my work, don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter here! <https://twitter.com/_xenamoi>


End file.
